lastlightsagafandomcom-20200215-history
Caesar Benedictus
Caesar is one of the main Characters of the Last Light Saga, also known as 'Edge' in the underground Illuminated world. He was born with the Illumination to control any sort of glass, this fate gave way to terrible events that would eventually lead him to meet his best friends: Hilgard and Niklas. Caesar has a strong feeling towards other Illuminated as he always wants to help them and resents the extinguishers. Background Caesar was born in to normal and good family, but when the extinguishers found out that his parents were Illuminated they killed his parents and made him an orphan at a young age, despite the fact all the extinguishers died in the attack. Since no one knew of the boy he was safe as long as he didn't use his Illumination, he was brought into a orphanage, he then tried to find a job, he eventually found a job at a bookstore run by David. He was able to read the boys' heart, and thus discovered he was Illuminated just like him, but the boy had a very powerful Illumination, so powerful even that he thought he was the prophesied sun. At the age of 7 Caesar discovered he was Illuminated, and he hated it. He was always afraid to go out on the streets during day and night, in fear of being discovered by the extinguishers. Afters years of learning to cope with his Illumination he accepted it and learned to deal with it. He moved schools twice in an unspecified amount of time, and eventually got into Noah's Ark Highschool at the age of 15. And thus meeting Hilgard and Niklas . Personality Caesar is a extroverted and hyper active person, very easily agitated but calm and collected and the right moments, he is very caring towards his friends and very resentful towards extinguishers and normal humans, later in the series we see his opinion on humans change to a more empathetic caring outlook on them. But his hatred for extuinguishers never wavers and only grows along the series. He is very keen and quite smart, however he does not show it most of the time. He even goes as far as calling Niklas a 'nerd' for knowing a lot of facts. He is short tempered and frequently has outburst of anger or frustration, but most are harmless and often comedic towards his friends. He finds it hard to show his weakness towards other people, he sees very highly of himself because of his powerful Illumination. His pride often gets the better of him as he usually underestimates his opponents in battle. He also lacks the ability of empathy towards humans, sometimes Illuminated and especially towards extinguishers. He often sees people more as a means than an end. Personality Statistics *Kindness: 3.5 *Empathy: 1 *Mental: 2.5 *Education: 3.5 *Anger: 4 *Battle Ability: 4.5 *Humor: 3 Appearance Caesar is a slightly tall, handsome young man with longish dark blond hair that he wears to one side, with crystal blue eyes and a light colored skin. He usually wears colored clothes sinds he is very fond of color and things that stand out. But as an Illuminated he wears a black shirt with slight armor in a light grey color. He wears a black jogging like jeans with tight shin guards and gentleman like shoes in a blackish color. Abilities Illumination: Magnify *This Illumination allows the user to telepathically control and manipulate every sort of glass such as mirrors. *He can change it's structure to that equal of steel and change it's shape and break it into tiny pieces by thinking about it, he often changes the glass to the shape of a sword to fight in close range. *He can even break to glass into tiny pieces that are almost as small as dust and using it as a barrier by making it swirl around him, this can be even powerful to create a giant glass tornado. *He can make the glass float, this glass is steady enough to carry a human on top of it, this is seen as when Caesar created a stairwell from glass and mirrors to come down from a great height. Physical Strength: *As a human that has an Illumination he is capable of strength greater then humans age and beyond. *His endurance is far greater than most humans because of his mutation. Sword Fighting: *Caesar has much experience fighting with swords, he even wields a hilt of a sword which he uses by forming a glass metal like sword on the hilt. Bad Luck *Caesar is known for his back luck in any sort of game or gamble in the Hell's Haven Pub he often visits with friends. Category:Characters